kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 273
Commander of the Zhao Army is the 273rd chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Battlefield While the Hi Shin Unit fights its way through the Zhao vanguard. Ka Ryo Ten watches the battlefield and sees how the Duke Hyou Army is advancing at a great speed. And states how her tutor Shou Hei Kun has mentioned, that they are not normal soldiers, since they have spent most of their lives on the battlefield. But she is also worried, because the Zhao do not take any tactical actions. Eventhough the vanguard general is Ri Haku, who showed various maneuvers against Mou Bu in the Battle of Bayou. Zhao vanguard HQ Ri Haku himself is being persued by his deputies to take actions, but he refuses and says he has his orders. When he is asked if the orders are from Ri Boku he denies. Coalition army HQ Shun Shin Kun asks Ri Boku if it is alright for him not to be with the Zhao army. Because even if it is 120'000 against 40'000, duke Hyou can still be a troublesome enemy. He Says, that he has absolute faith in his deputy, general Kei Sha. Shun Shin Kun asks if Kei Sha is able to read the movements of the duke. When Ri Boku agrees, he says, that Kei Sha has to be a spezial fellow, since he sis able to read the movements of a wild beast such as duke Hyou. And that already a lot of straticical generals have failed against the duke. Ri Boku agrees again and states, that even hemight have difficulties to read the duke. But Kei Sha should be able to comprehend him, since he is also a instictual type of general. Zhao main HQ Kei Sha is informed, that the Ri Haku Army is struggling, he answers that not even the duke himself thinks, he can push through the vangueard. He explains, how the attak of the duke is not random, but that he searches a place to ignite a "fire". And further, that they have to be very careful with the response, not to give the duke a "place to latch his claws onto". While the duke stopps and exchanges his front ranks woth the ones in the back. Kei Sha lets his right wing (the Kou Son Ryuu Army) make a small move. The duke smells a trap and charges right at it. As soon as this happens, the left Zhao wing (the Man Goku Army) charges through the Zhao vanguard and ambushes the exhausted duke Hyou soldiers from the fist charge. Characters * Shin * Ka Ryo Ten * Duke Hyou * Shou Hei Kun (mentioned) * Ri Haku * Mou Bu (mentioned) * Shun Shin Kun * Ri Boku * Kou Son Ryuu (mentioned) * Man Goku Trivia * Ri Boku lets Kei Sha fight Duke Hyou. He should be able to read through his movements, since he is also an instinctual type of general. * The duke has fallen for a trap by Kei Sha and his rear army is being abushed by the Man Goku Army. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters